Jin Yunshan
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 金云山 | Pinyin = jīn yúnshān | Alias = Third Potentate Patriarch of the Vast Expanse School Patriarch Goldrobes | Status = Alive | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = Unknown | Species = Human | Gender = male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = Sha Jiudong | Enemy = Meng Hao | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Sha Jiudong Vast Expanse School | Occupation = Third Potentate of the Vast Expanse School Patriarch of the Vast Expanse School | Affiliation = Vast Expanse School Five Potentates | Sect = Vast Expanse School | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Planet Vast Expanse | Mountain&Sea = | Planet = Planet Vast Expanse | Region = | Cultivation = Transcendence | Essence = | Combat = ~ Early Transcendence | FleshlyBody = Transcendence | FirstApp = | Quotation = Impossible! How could you still be here? How is this possible? Tens of thousands of years have passed! Everyone else is dead? It’s impossible that you could still be here! Why haven’t you left? Why haven’t you gone? This starry sky is so small! The Universe is so big! Why haven’t you gone?! I should be the lord of this starry sky! I’ve Transcended! Why are you still here?!?! | Speaker = Jin Yunshan to Meng Hao | Book# = 10 | Chapter# = 1589 | ChapterName = You’re Still Here?! | Introduction = Jin Yunshan is one of the recurring characters in ''I Shall Seal the Heavens. ''He first appeared in the ninth book of the series. He is one of the Five Potentates in the Vast Expanse School. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = | History = Jin Yunshan, along with Sha Jiudong, attacked Meng Hao when he was crossing the bridge to the first landmass in Necropolis of Patriarch Vast Expanse. He also got the Sixth and the Eighth Patriarch of the Vast Expanse School to attack Meng Hao along with him. This, of course, got both of them killed after Meng Hao returned. He later fought Meng Hao after Meng Hao killed the Eight Patriarch right in front of him i.e giving him no face. He was utterly defeated after Meng Hao used the ability of his bronze lamp to call upon the ghosts of the former residence of the City of Saints. He would've died if not the interference of the Sect Leader, Sha Jiudong, and all the other 9-Essences Paragons present. Meng Hao had to let him go because Jin Yunshan's daoist magics were necessary to cross the other landmasses. Still, he only left him go after he gave a mountain of immortal jade as an apology. Afterwards, Jin Yunshan tried to mess with Meng Hao by standing in his way, which almost led him to die as Meng Hao was in really bad mood at that time. Since then, he decided to never mess with Meng Hao. Later, when Immortal Bai Wuchen plotted, along with Sect Leader and Sha Jiudong, to attack Meng Hao, Jin Yunshan played along. However, at the last minute he stopped from attacking Meng Hao due to his extremely deep fear of him. This planted some good karma with Meng Hao and allowed him to defeat Immortal Bai Wuchen, Sect Leader, and Sha Jiudong much more easily. After Meng Hao was expelled from the Vast Expanse, he along with everyone who knew Meng Hao felt their minds losing all memories about Meng Hao. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Planet Vast Expanse/Characters Category:Vast Expanse School/Characters Category:9 Essences Category:Antagonistic Category:Five Potentates Category:Paragons Category:Dao Realm Category:True Immortal Category:Male